The Wrong Body
by amburralert
Summary: Babydoll and Tripp make their way to an abandoned factory to meet Reaver, but things go sour soon. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The rain pattered down on the windsheild as Babydoll turned on the wipers.

"Fuck babydoll, we'll never make it in this rain." her boy friend Tripp stated. The DragonStomper .36 in looked as if it would shoot the next person on sight. Everything was tense that evening. She huffed,

"Look, I'm trying, but I'm pretty sure Lily won't follow if we speed in this weather. If she drives over 60, her vehicle will blow up." She tapped her fingers on the wheel as he looked out the window. They were on their way to an abandoned facotry to meet Reaver, the former, corrupted owner of the Industry of Albion. He was a legendary Hero, and Pirate King, back in his prime. Babydoll wondered why her mother never spoke of him. Queen Moira was a wonderful ruler, and Hero. She watched her mother rise through the Revolution, and take down Logan. She heard graet stories of her grandmother, Queen Sparrow. All in good time, she would be Queen herself. They year was 1906 in Albion, and times had changed tremendously. Industry was still big, but most of the factories in Millfields were outdated, and quickly shut down. Her mother, Queen Moira, was a just ruler, but a bit corrutped. 'Monarchy does that child.' She always told babydoll. Babydoll and Tripp were about the most corrupted teenagers around Bowerstone. When they were together, people would stay off the streets. Her mother encouraged her to take what she needed, and to be assertive. Royalty had that perk, and Babydoll and Tripp agreed.

Babydoll kept driving down the old dirt road, making sure not to pass the factory. Babydoll tugged on her collar, and put her braid over her shoulder.

"What if Reaver doesn't show?" Tripp nipped at her and growled into her neck,

"If he doesn't show, then we send Blondie and Lily to track him and then we kill him." He chuckled as she slapped him away and kept driving.

I'm sure Mr. Ben Finn would not approve of you calling him 'Blondie', I might tell on you." She joked back, and held his hand, tensly.

"If you do, I'd be rather hurt, I think I might shed a tear."

"Oh don't feign innocence Tripp, I know you wouldn't cry. I just want everything to go according to plan." She looked up at him, and he tightened the grip on her hand, and then let go to open a small vile from his jacket.

"Here Baby, you need some. It'll help you loosen up." She turned him,

"Put it in my tea, you know I can't take opium straight." After a few minutes, she turned on the radio, and he passed her a flask,

"Your tea, milady. Haha, drink up!" The effects were already kicking in, his eyes hazed over, as he lazily lit a cigarette. She took her flask and drank, letting the warm tea, and sweet opium take over. The effects were almost immediate. She could feel her eyes haze over, and all her nerve endings dull. Her mind was high in the clouds, as she pulled into the she opened the door, they both fell out laughing in each other's stocking was ripped and Tripp had mud on his pants and jacket. They got up and stumbled over to the gate, laughing and hushing each other, which made then burst into more laughter.

"Darling, I don't think this is opium." Babydoll cackled, and then shushed herself, Tripp laughed in return,

"Its not, they crushed up amphetamine's in this little tavern down in Old Bowerstone. I only paid 87 gold for it!"

"Well well, I see the party already started, and without me. How dreadful." A strange voice spoke, loudly, and looming. As they looked up, a tall, pale, young man in all white, save for his black top hat. His gun hung loosely from his hand. Tripp broke the silence, slurring his words,

"Nice DragonStomper .48, I have a .36." Reavers face lit up, amusement pulling at his lips. So the man likes guns, they would play this to their advantage.

"May I see it?" The man inquired. Babydoll spoke,

"Are you Reaver?" He had a wolfish grin that sent chills through the both of them.

"Who else, Babydoll? He's the only man alive, well somewhat alive, to own a DragonStomper .48. I'm the only one to own a .36. But I don't sell souls for mine." He added, with a slurred chuckle. Reaver laughed politely, as Tripp got the gun to show to Reaver.

"Might I try it?" Reaver asked, with that wolfish grin. Almost instantly, Babydoll did not trust him.

"Tripp, wait! Don't do it!" But she couldn't get it out fast enough. Reaver held both guns, in each hand, comparing. Tripp looked at her with an easy smile, his beautiful chestnut hair falling down in his completely black eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, and mouthed,

_I love you Babydoll._


	2. Chapter 2

**alrightyyyy, lets see. I do not own Fable III (wish I did, that would make for some great ice breakers at a party hahaa) I do own Tripp Lily Babydoll and some other characters I'll make up throughout. Please review guys, I know you read that alot, but I need it :D thankss, hope you enjoyyy!**

Her eyes welled up, already knowing what Reaver was planning.

_I love you too Tripp. Don't do anything stupid._ Tripp heard a slight 'click', and looked up to see Reaver, holding Tripps DragonStomper .36 inches from between his eyes.

"I never miss a shot." He simply replied. Then, in a blink of an eye, Babydoll swiftly held a DragonStomper .22, aimed for his groin.

"You two aren't the only ones who own a nice gun. I swear, if you kill him I will have my revenge. And it will be sweet, feeling your blood splash across my face." She growled, holding it with two hands. He sighed loudly,

"Oh, whatever shall we do?" Then, he chuckled to himself. Babydoll's hands quivered, the gun shaking in her hands. the amphetamines were running through fingers and shooting back up to her arms. A lock of hair fell from her french braid, and sweat beads rolled down her face. Her hair plastered to her face, and her eyes suddenly her eyes turned from black to icy blue in a second flat, and they narrowed at him, in a glare of hatred. This startled the man, but only for a second. He turned the gun on her and gave a heartly laugh.

_Do not show fear in the eyes of thine enemy._ She repeated to herself, becoming her mantra. She didn't stir, and kept the same glare on her face.

"You are a rather fine minx, aren't you..." he murmured to himself. Tripp stood,

"Don't you dare point that at her! She's here to help you, and you point **my** gun at her?" He shook a pointed finger at him, and almost stumbled back to the ground.

"Tsk tsk, I told you, I never miss." He lazily waved Tripps gun around and shot Tripp between the eyes. Babydoll let out a scream, and let instinct take over. She unloaded a clip in his leg, but watched Reaver deflect the bullets, and grab them in his hand. He threw them onto the ground, and Babydoll gaped. She dropped the gun and crawled over to Tripps body. Her eyes flicked between blue, grey and black as she shook uncontrollably. She picked his body up and felt the blood running cold, she remembered all their times together, and weeped. Reaver grabbed Babydoll by her braid, and drug her to her car. He slammed her into the door, and grabbed her neck. She spat in his face, and flung an elbow at him, while letting out a flurry of kicks. He grabbed her wrist, and she bit his arm, drawing blood. He yelped, as she ducked out from him, and ran to get her gun. She then stood over Tripps body, gaurding it. Where were Ben and Lily? She let out a low growl,

"We came here to help you Reaver, and you kill my boyfriend, try to kill me, and fuck around with our heads. What are you trying to accomplish?" She pointed the gun at him, and shot a single shot through his top hat. This enraged Reaver, so he shot his gun at her. But for once, the drugs had worn off, and she was alert. She dove from his bullets, and took off into the factory. This alarmed him, no one had been to fast for Reaver, he was a Hero, he always won.

Babydoll was waiting in the factory for Ben and Lily to rescue her from this monstrosity of a man, while Reaver waited outside, fuming about his hat. He tore it off his head, and threw it in the ditch, stomping it with his foot and shooting it.

"Dammit!" He cursed her, and paced around the front for a few more minutes. After mulling about the situation, he realized she must be Sparrow's granddaughter. Moira's child, but who was the father? Certainly not I, Elliot? No, he wasn't strong enough. Maybe Garth was lurking around. Theresea must have a silly reason as to why she exists. So she's the princess, and a hero. This could be...interesting. After he worked out the kinks, a car pulled up with the Infamous Ben Finn behind the wheel. They locked eyes, with a mutual disgust. But they worked together, so they were civil.

"Oi, Reaver! Come here!" Ben yelled from the vehicle. Reaver approached slowly, and looked in.

"Where are Tripp and Babydoll?" Lily asked. Reaver pointed to the body.

"I needed one for the Court, and I got him. I no longer need the service tonight. But I am holding a personal vendetta against your 'Babydoll'." He pointed to his hat. Lily gaped,

"I should tell Queen Moira about this. You killed her future son-in-law. Our future King!" She pushed her door open and ranto Tripps body. Ben followed suit, pushing Reaver aside.

"Oh, come on! I did it for Albion, do you really want disaster to strike us down? I don't, if they ruin my mansion, I'll have an absolute fit." He was examining his fingernails, as if he were bored out of his mind.

"But that's why we met tonight! He wasn't the victim!" Ben roared. After the war, he left Albion and found Lily in a distant land, another Hero. They returned, slightly changed. As if tainted, corrupted. He shot Page, and Lily tried to save his soul. But he said he was too far gone and fled Bowerstone. They lived in Millfields, working for Reaver. Ben looked at Lily,

"Go find Babydoll, then we'll bury Tripp. You two can go to Moira, and I'll return with Reaver." And with that, she started her search for babydoll.


End file.
